


Sunshine

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: To Link, Rhett is sunshine.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> here's a small thing I wrote at midnight on my phone

To Link, Rhett was sunshine. 

He was a warm, delicate beam of light, filtering in through the curtains and lighting up rooms. His laughter was loud and bright, and his passion was an unwavering, searing hot force to be reckoned with. His smile was blinding. 

But… The sun had set, recently. 

He had grown quiet, and his smile finally broke, and disappeared. He was thousands of lightyears away, burning out and deadly. 

The subject is sore as Link approaches it, making Rhett flinch. Link suddenly feels as cold as ever.

“You know you can tell me,” Link says.

“I can't,” Rhett replies. 

Rhett stands off the dusty sidewalk and walks away, and Link feels like Icarus. He's crashing back to earth and Rhett pulls his hood over his head and keeps walking.

It's weeks of darkness and cold before they find themselves alone again. 

This time, though, sitting on the path outside a small bodega, drinking wine from bottles in paper bags. The store’s lights cast shadows along Rhett's exhausted face, and Link can barely stand to look at his dying star. 

Rhett closes his eyes and tilts his head to the sky, and Link watches the sunset cast bright reds against his skin. He's glowing. 

“Can we talk?” Link asks, and Rhett breathes slowly and enjoys the silence. 

Slowly, Rhett exhales and takes another drink, “I have nothing to say.”

“I know something's wrong,” Link says. 

“Its personal, it's something I'm getting through,” Rhett says, blinking his eyes open. His usual bright spark had disappeared too. 

“Can I help?” Link asks, shifting to face Rhett. “Pretend we’re back home, on the talking stones.”

Rhett lets out a small laugh and wipes his eyes, “I’m gay.”

Link blinks slowly.

Rhett runs his hand through his hair, “I’m gay and in love with my best friend.”

Link's stomach sinks. He nods.

“I didn't want to tell you, because of back home…” Rhett whispers, and Link is struck by a wave of understanding. His light had been smothered by ignorance. 

Link feels like a storm, suffocating Rhett's warmth and happiness. He was raised with the tsunami of the aids crisis and their southern church, flooding their brains with the need to be holy. Rhett was terrified Link was still drowning as he begins to tread water. 

“I'm sorry,” Rhett weeps, head in his hands. He's weakly illuminated by the streetlamps as the sun dips below the horizon. 

“What for?” Link says, softly resting a hand on Rhett's back. “You haven't done anything wrong.”

Rhett is shaking. Link rests his head on Rhett's shoulder and comforts him. 

Rhett was perfect, and Link would be damned before he would believe otherwise. 

His breathing evens, eventually, and he takes a few big gulps of air before sighing. Rhett lifts his head and stares up at the sky briefly, and Link sits in silence with him and watches. 

Rhett turns to Link, tears still fresh on his cheeks like dew on leaves in the early hours of the morning. He smiles, and Link smiles back. He holds Rhett's hand and feels his warmth again. 

“I love you,” Rhett whispers.

“I love you too,” Link replies.

More tears run down Rhett's cheeks and he leans his head on Link's shoulder. 

He was still the sun, and Link was ready to watch the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I thought I'd switch it up a little since a lot of fics have Link as the sad dude. ya big man got feelings too! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!!


End file.
